Help Wanted
The images shown here may be low quality images. Add high quality images if needed. "Help Wanted" is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode that first released on May 1, 1999, in The United States of America (USA) and March 4, 2000, in Canada, as well as August 23, 2002, in Germany. In this episode, SpongeBob gets a job at the Krusty Krab. Characters Main Cast * SpongeBob SquarePants * Squidward Tentacles * Eugene Krabs * Anchovies Supporting Cast * Patrick Star Minor Cast * French Narrator Cameos * Gary the Snail * Shelley * Bus Driver Synopsis 1999 Version (Pilot) The episode starts with a French Narrator introducing Bikini Bottom and SpongeBob. SpongeBob wakes up from his alarm and talks to Gary saying "Today's the big day Gary!". Gary then responds with a "Meow!". SpongeBob climbs up a diving board and lands in his pants. SpongeBob then weight lifts two teddy bears, which he struggles to lift and just barely lifts it afterwards until he drops it with a squeak. Then he exclaims he's ready. He says "I'm Ready!" several times before passing by an Easter Island Head with windows and a door, and a brown rock. The rock rolls up showing a pink starfish, Patrick, which he says "Go SpongeBob!" which then he falls. It then skips to SpongeBob looking at The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty, with SpongeBob pointing out "a Help Wanted sign in the window". SpongeBob says "for years, he has been dreaming of this moment" and he continues saying the steps he is going to do: # He's going to go in there. # March straight to the manager. # Look at him straight in the eye. # Lay it on the line. And then he says he can't do this. He starts to run home, until Patrick stops him. SpongeBob is shocked and says "Uh, Patrick!". Patrick replies saying "Where do you think you're going?". SpongeBob starts to replies saying "I was just..." until Patrick cuts him off and says "No you're not. You're going to The Krusty Krab and get that job!" SpongeBob says he can't and he thinks he is not good enough. Patrick replies saying "Whose first words were, 'May I take your order?'." SpongeBob replies "Mine were". Patrick continues saying "Who made a spatula out of toothpicks in wood shop?". SpongeBob replies saying "I did". Patrick tries to continue but is trying to think of a good third line. Patrick then says "Who's a big yellow cube with holes?". SpongeBob replies "I am!". Patrick says "Who's Ready?". SpongeBob replies "I'm Ready!". Patrick and SpongeBob say this again. Patrick then says "Who's Ready?" in great excitement. SpongeBob then says "I'm Ready!" in great excitement. Then, an excited SpongeBob runs towards The Krusty Krab saying "I'm Ready, I'm Ready, I'm Ready" over and over. Squidward appears trying to clean graffiti that saying "LOSER" with an arrow pointing to a drawing of Squidward. Squidward then sees SpongeBob and then Squidward says "Oh No, SpongeBob. What can he possibly want?". In the background, you can hear SpongeBob saying "I'm Ready" six times until he says "Go SpongeBob, Go SpongeBob, Go SpongeBob, Go Self!". Squidward then sees a Help Wanted sign and screams. Squidward runs inside The Krusty Krab and says "Mr. Krabs!". Squidward tries to talk to Mr. Krabs until an extremely excited SpongeBob appears inside The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob says "Permission to come aboard, captain!". SpongeBob then says in a deep voice "I've been training my whole life for the day I can join The Krusty Krew," In a normal voice, SpongeBob continues and says "and now I'm ready". 1997 Version (Original Pilot) After Patrick falls from his rock, the SpongeBob Action Theme plays, which you can see cutscenes of SpongeBob walking across rocks, some credits, SpongeBob running; with some bubbles being shown on the background, and it finishing off by SpongeBob looking at The Krusty Krab. The rest of the episode is the same in the 1997 version, with only minor tweaks. Gallery of Images and Videos If you would like to see images from the episode, check out The Help Wanted Gallery. If you would like to see more images and videos, check out "This Page". Trivia * Help Wanted played Tiny Tim's "Living In The Moonlight" song. This is the only episode to play this song. * This episode didn't make it to The Complete First Season DVD due to copyright issues with "Living In The Moonlight". * This is the first episode ever created in SpongeBob SquarePants. * This is the first episode to feature SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. * This episode is the first episode to feature The Krusty Krab as well as Barg-N-Mart. * The French Narrator first appears in this episode. * Why the episode name is called Help Wanted is because in The Krusty Krab, there is a "Help Wanted" sign and SpongeBob wants to join The Krusty Krew. * SpongeBob first creates Krabby Patties in this episode. * Sometime in 1997, there was an earlier version of “Help Wanted” containing a deleted scene and a "Created By Stephen Hillenburg" scene at the end of the credits. * SpongeBob was originally going to be called SpongeBoy in this episode, however, this was copyrighted by a mop company. * This episode along with “Reef Blower” and “Tea at the Treedome” was originally going to air on July 17, 1999.SpongeBob SquarePants Commercial (COMING IN JULY) ** Along with “Help Wanted” originally going to air on July 17, 1999, "July 17, 1999", is the release date of “Bubblestand” and “Ripped Pants” in The USA. * Tiny Tim died before the pilot was released on May 1, 1999. Tiny Tim died on November 30, 1996. ** Tiny Tim was also referenced in the episode MuscleBob BuffPants. Quotes "I'm Ready!" - SpongeBob SquarePants "Go SpongeBob! Woah, Woah! (falls down)" - Patrick Star "Oh SpongeBob. What can he possibly want. Ah! Oh, Mr. Krabs! Oh, Mr. Krabs!" - Squidward Tentacles "Do ya smell it? That smell. The kind of smelly smell. The smelly smell that smells... smelly!" - Mr. Krabs "Anchovies. Anchovies!" - Mr. Krabs Release Dates Some Release Dates Are Unknown Or Unconfirmed! You can help by editing this section! If you would like to see The Help Wanted Title Cards, please visit this page. The United States Of America: May 1, 1999 Canada (YTV): March 4, 2000 Malaysia: 1999 China: 1999 Hong Kong: 1999 Sweden: 1999 Turkey: 1999 South Korea: 1999 Mexico: November 7, 1999 France: November 17, 1999 Latin America: December 14, 1999 Venezuela: December 14, 1999 Israel (Arutz HaYeladim): 2000 United Kingdom: 2000 Ireland: 2000 Cyprus: 2000 Macedonia: 2000 Brazil: February 1, 2000 Portugal: February 1, 2000 Spain (Nickelodeon): February 26, 2000 Norway: March 6, 2000 Hungarian: March 20, 2000 Southeast Asia: April 2000 Taiwan: April 2000 Spain: April 9, 2000 Brazil: May 1, 2000 Russia (voice-over): 2001 Russia (dub): 2001 Spain (second version): April 3, 2001 Ukraine (Novy Channel): July 4, 2001 Greece (Alpha Cinema 1): December 1, 2001 Latvia: 2002 Serbia: 2002 Romania: March 20, 2002 Japan: April 3, 2002 Germany (Super RTL): August 23, 2002 Netherlands: 2003 Hungary: 2003 Israel (Nickelodeon Israel): July 1, 2003 Philippines: April 2003 Finland: August 21, 2003 Russia (TNT): September 1, 2003 Switzerland (SF 2): October 7, 2003 Spain (Antena 3): November 10, 2003 Slovenia (Nickelodeon): 2004 Slovenia (POP TV): 2004 Austria (ORF eins): January 12, 2004 Italy (Italia 1): August 29, 2004 (August 30, 2004, in Italy timezone) Poland (Lektor Polski Version): October 1, 2004 Afghanistan: 2005 Iran: 2005 Ukraine (ICTV): February 2005 Germany (Nickelodeon): September 12, 2005 France (possibly Nickelodeon): November 16, 2005https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liste_des_épisodes_de_Bob_l%27éponge Spain (Clan): 2006 Taiwan (YOYO TV): 2007 Bulgaria: 2007 Albania (Top Channel): July 14, 2007 Egypt: 2008 Poland (Nickelodeon/dub): July 10, 2008 Philippines (second version): August 11, 2008 Czech Republic: 2009 Slovakia: 2010 Ukraine (STB): 2010 Spain (TVE 1): 2010 Ukraine (QTV): August 30, 2010 Greece (Nickelodeon): September 3, 2010 Spain (Cuatro): March 4, 2011 Taiwan (Nickelodeon): 2012 (October 26, 2012?) Israel (Makan 33): 2017 Mongolia: December 26, 2017 Ukraine (PlusPlus): February 1, 2018 Ukraine (TET): February 24, 2018 Bangladesh: April 14, 2019 China, Hong Kong, Malaysia, and Serbia's Release Date Are Unknown Or Unconfirmed. Sweden, Israel, Netherlands, and South Korea’s release date is unknown. Bulgaria, Egypt, Iran, and Macedonia’s Release Date Is Unknown. You can help by adding the release dates. References Category:Episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:Pilot Category:Shorts Category:Season 1 Shorts Category:Season 1